Betrayed
by BakaHebi
Summary: Betrayed by those he called brothers and sisters... Broken by those he called family... Killed by those he called comrades... Farewell my little kit... May you find peace in the afterlife, as you have not in life...


Bakahebi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any other references.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Kyuubi no kitsune watched, seeing a blond man fight for his life. This blond man was the only mortal man that he had come to respect and love as a father would love a son, which was a feat in of itself. For years he had watched this blond, from his earlier years to becoming a man. He had seen all of the blonds struggles, and happiness.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, No. The Kyuubi thought. This man in front of him was not him. He was but a broken man now, He thought bitterly.

_For years I've watched you._

Bodies litter around the blond, dead bodies. The man's clothes, not recognizable. A half broken katana being held in the blonds right hand. The blonds hair barely showing his blond hair from the crimson blood dripping, most not from the man. The man's breathing was ragged, he was fighting for his life.

_What have they done to you? My son, My little kit..._

The Kyuubi sat, looking at the blond floating in front of his cage. Floating ever slowly into his cage, As the Kyuubi watched, he could see that the man's eye's were open. His blue eyes were dull, no life shown in them. He was broken. Shrinking into a the sized of a horse, He sat beside the blond man, using his tails, he held the broken man.

_My little Kit, Get up..._

The blond using his half broken katana to get up, he sighed heavily. Looking up, the blond saw more enemies. Charging at the him, all roaring out battle cries. Standing on both feet, he roared out as well, the blond threw what was left of his katana at the nearest enemy, before charging himself. He knew he wasn't going to last long, very low on chakra, very very tired. But he didn't care, He was going to make this his graveyard, as well as the enemies he would kill.

_Fight, fight on. Make them remember, Make them regret._

The Kyuubi watched as the blond tore into ranks of the shinobi, already having taken one sword of a shinobi. Before killing him with his own weapon. The Kyuubi had to wonder, why wasn't he using his demon chakra. The blond would've torn everyone into mince meat. Yet he didn't feel one ounce of his limitless chakra being taken.

_Why, Why won't you use my power..._

The blond yelled out in pain, as two katana's pierced him from behind, coming out his stomach. Wincing in pain, the blond turned around and killed both who stabbed him. The blonds eyes felt heavy, very heavy. His vision blurred by the blood coming down his head, but he couldn't stop, not yet. Falling onto his knee's, the blond coughed out blood. His breathing even more slow. The enemies that once attacked halted, knowing that this blond man was dying already.

_Please, No more, No more fighting..._

Kyuubi watched as the blond tried to make a stand once more, He was amazed at the blond. Using nothing but sheer will to stand back up. The enemy shinobi that stood all around him, did nothing to stop him from getting back up. All were in awe at the blond. They knew who he was, a legend in his own right.

_Rain?... Even the god's mourn.._

Rain starting pouring, rinsing off the blond. The blond looking slowly around him, surrounded on every side. The blond thought. Coughing out some blood. Looking back up, he glared at the nearest shinobi. With all his might, he charged. Holding the katana with both hands, he roared. Raising the weapon above his head. He roared out one more time, as he came into a close...

_One primal roar. Letting them know, they may have killed him. But they have lost this war..._

The surrounding shinobi watched on, watching the blond fall over. Only to be caught, slowly the one shinobi. Laying the blond down, gasping in pain. The blond stared at the one who caught him. A leaf symbol resting on the forehead protector. Regret and sadness showing on the leaf shinobi's eyes. Breathing ever so slowly, the blonds eyes dimmed as life left him.

The kyuubi no kitsune, watched on. As the cage and the surrounding area, black out.

_Betrayed by those he called brothers and sisters..._

_Broken by those he called family..._

_Killed by those he called comrades..._

_Farewell my little kit..._

_May you find peace in the afterlife, as you have not in life..._

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Hi everyone.

Just a little one shot. I've been reading for quite awhile now. So i thought i'd make one.

I don't really know if it would be any good. This was an idea i had. Its an AU if you hadn't guessed.


End file.
